Nowadays the technology of applying a high power lithium battery to an emergency power supply is gradually developing. A high power lithium battery has many advantages, such as a long service life, less pollution, small size and good portability etc. However, a lithium battery may have some defects in real-life applications. For example, when being used for starting a vehicle, the starting electric current of a lithium battery could be very large (up to 1000 A). In addition, improper uses, e.g., high temperature and over-charging or over-discharging, will result in battery bulge of an emergency power supply, or even an explosion, which may cause personal injury and property loss, Although certain smart battery clamps can accommodate a large electric current during the starting of a vehicle, they cannot adjust operating modes of a battery clamp based on the actual operating condition of a starting power supply.
Therefore, its desired to provide a novel battery clamp. The aforesaid problems can be solved by establishing a communication connection between the novel battery clamp and a starting power supply.